<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lover by MissMadWoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851449">Lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMadWoman/pseuds/MissMadWoman'>MissMadWoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lover One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Story (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMadWoman/pseuds/MissMadWoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Future AU) Hermione listening to everyone’s speeches on her wedding day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Barnes/Michael Harrison, Michael Harrison/Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lover One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione smiled at Emma as she stood up from her spot, to start her speech as the Maid of Honour. It had been an easy decision, choosing her Maid of Honour. Through her life, Hermione had made many friends, a small number she would call her best friends. Despite that, Emma was one of the few who had been there from the beginning.</p><p>Her first friend at Oliver M. Berry High. Shy, unassuming Emma had overcome her shyness to befriend the new girl. That was the start of a beautiful friendship, that grew day by day. To this very day, Hermione's wedding day a decade later where Emma was her Maid of Honour. A role Hermione would fill when she was Emma's Maid of Honour.</p><p>“Hi everyone, I’m the Maid of Honour. Emma if you didn’t know who I was”. Everyone laughed, which calmed Emma down. She could do this, Hermione trusted her to make this an amazing speech and that is what it will be. </p><p>“So, I’ve been Hermione’s best friend for 10 years now and I’d like to say that I've had a front-row seat to how her relationship with Michael has grown. Let me tell you it has been a rollercoaster of a relationship with these two.” As people laughed again, Emma took a breath, looking down at her paper before looking up again at her audience, accidentally catching the eye of Aiden who smiled and gave her a thumbs up to encourage her.  </p><p>“Not in a bad way, like all couples they had their ups and downs but it did take them far too long to even admit that they liked each other and then even longer to tell their friends that they were dating” At this Emma looked at Myra and gave her a wink.</p><p>“Tell us, we all knew they were dating but it wasn’t until I forced it out of them that they admitted it. Thought I'd have to force them on blind dates or some other crazy tactic to acknowledge to us that they were together” shouted Myra suddenly from her table before Emma could continue with her speech. Emma smiled at Myra, to others this would seem sudden and not planned but Emma and Myra had planned this, to make Emma's speech better. </p><p>The competition between Emma and Caleb over their wedding speeches was very serious and there was a fair amount of bets in their group over who would have a better speech. Both Best Man and Maid of Honour had worked hard to make sure that neither Hermione nor Michael would find out about the bet.</p><p>Everyone laughed. Especially as they could see Hermione, hiding her face in her hands out of embarrassment and Michael sheepishly smiling at everyone. Emma smiled, patted Hermione on the shoulder, jokingly consoling her before carrying on with her speech. </p><p>“Yeah very true Myra. From there they only went from strength to strength. Seeing them together then really, did make me think true love exists.” Emma took a deep breath again; she can feel herself start to tear up but was trying to stop it from happening. Hermione seeing Emma struggling handed her some tissues. Emma smiled at her best friend, squeezing Hermione’s hand before carrying on.</p><p>“They’ve been through so much over the years. I mean we had to deal with a dictator principal then our rival school joining us for a semester. Plus that's just some of the craziness they dealt with in High School. College was a whole different can of worms. As most of you know, Michael and Hermione spent their College years living in different countries. Hermione and I went to jolly old London while Michael went to New York. I don't even know the amount of sleep I've lost during College because of these two talking on the phone or video calling at like 4 in the morning."</p><p>As people laughed, Emma dabbed her eyes with the tissue Hermione gave her. Stopping the tears from falling and her make-up becoming a mess. Emma's paper on which she had written her speech forgotten, she was now just speaking from her heart, not anything she had spent hours rehearsing.</p><p>"Thankfully that experience only made them stronger as a couple. Alls well that ends with you two now being married. In all honesty, if there has ever been a couple that deserves a happily ever after, it is Hermione and Michael, or should I say, Mr and Mrs Harrison. I wish them nothing but happiness and I’m saying it now, I better be Godmother to your children.” People laughed and clapped for Emma, as she did a little bow and sat down. </p><p>As people were quieting down, Caleb stood up. “Hey now, don’t stop the claps. Still got the Best Man speech.” People laughed again but did clap again for Caleb.</p><p>“So, Emma gave a lovely speech, so thanks for that Ems, but we all know my speech will be better. Some of you may not know but Michael and I hated each other. We were not friends in Freshman year of High School. Michael thought of me as the Golden Boy, while I just thought of him as a troublemaker. I should mention that our impressions of each other were not wrong.” People laughed at the stereotypical description of what the boys had thought of each other. </p><p>“It was thanks to Hermione, that we saw a new side to one another. Hermione somehow got Michael to join the Football team, now that I think about it, Michael probably only joined so he could impress Hermione but with Michael, we beat Hearst High which was pretty amazing and because of that I got to see a new side of Michael.” Caleb squeezed Michaels shoulder as Michael laughs nodding his head in agreement with what Caleb is saying while Hermione looks at Micheal in shock, before laughing as well.</p><p>“That was when our friendship started but it wasn’t until we were in college that I’d say that we became best friends. See Michael is a very private guy and while he may seem loud and obnoxious because of how sarcastic he is. The truth of the matter is, I didn’t know Michael all that well until we were roommates in our Freshman year of NYU, mind you at that point we had been in the same group of friends for around 3 years.” At the mention of NYU, all of the guys from NYU start hollering and shouting. Caleb smiles before gesturing them to quieten down.</p><p>“Anyway, it was fascinating to see this guy who was always cool and collected, worrying about how a study session not finishing on time will make him late for his Skype date with Hermione. Not just that, but in the hours before a video call, Michael would spend time cleaning his room and wearing his fancy clothes, acting like he was going to see Hermione in person rather than just seeing her through a screen, yep this guy would go all out for his virtual dates with Hermione. Making the rest of us guys look so bad because we didn't put in enough effort with our girlfriends.” Caleb laughed with everyone, as he heard Michael groan next to him muttering about how he should’ve made Wes his Best Man.</p><p>“Yeah, that was a fun time one I will forever tease Michael about, but also an extremely hard one for Michael and Hermione. The fact that their relationship survived long distance for them to now be married, says a lot about them and I hope that they are this happy for the rest of their lives and as Ems said, I want to be Godfather to your kids.” Caleb took his time bowing and enjoying everyone clapping for him before he sat down.</p><hr/><p>Michael rolled his eyes as he saw his children rewinding and re-watching the wedding speeches, encouraging a pregnant Hermione to lie down and watch with them, rather than doing her work. As much as he had found Caleb's speech embarrassing at the time. The wedding as a whole had been one of the happiest days of his life. </p><p>Only beaten by the births of his 2 children, Oliver had been a surprise. Finding out Hermione was pregnant a few short months after the wedding was unexpected, Hermione was at the height of her career, on track to gain a promotion and becoming head of her department. They planned on just being happy in their marriage before thinking of children. Not to say they were not happy that Hermione was pregnant. It was a lot to adjust for both Michael and Hermione but they did it. Charlotte, on the other hand, was planned and they were prepared mentally for their second child. After that finding out that Hermione was pregnant with twins, was Hermione drawing the line. She was happy with two children and she was overjoyed to be having twins but after that, she didn't think she could handle it. Michael was right with her.</p><p>It was still a debated topic in their group whose speech had been better, with Hermione supporting Emma and merely for the sake of not being a bad friend, Michael was on Caleb’s side. Although if he was being honest, the best wedding speech shouldn’t even be debated as both speeches were wonderful and still enjoyable to watch years later. As evidenced by both his kids, sitting and watching the speeches for days on end. They left such an impression on the children that even once they grew older, they still liked to watch the wedding speeches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>